Between the Worlds
by InfinityGirlWPasta
Summary: Three worlds. Two young girls. Four legendary heroes, and a wrongfully accused fugitive. This story is now only being written by me, I lost contact with the other friend :( Rated T for now, I don't curse in my stories, so it's T for violence and some scenes that might scare younger ages. (if you're not that mature) Sorry about the bad cover, I will try to fix it eventually...
1. Prologue

Chris

_Breathe, just breathe, calm down. Calm down. Calm...breathe...you can do this Chris..._

_Just...focus._

_And go._

_I pulled out my sword and charged at the bokoblins surrounding the little girl._

_"BACK OFF!" I screamed._

_Their heads turned as I got closer, then lifted up their cleaver-like knives and screeched with a battle roar._

_I felt my adrenaline flow out of control, I smiled and screamed with my own battle roar and before I knew it I had taken down two bokoblins, two more to go. When one got too close I did I high kick and stabbed the other one. I then proceeded to kill the last one. All it took was a quick swipe and it was done. I bent over and panted, I felt beads of sweat roll down the sides of my face, my heart-beat was quick and almost irregular, but I was still smirking. 'THAT WAS SO AWESOME!' I thought to myself. Then I remembered why I charged, I got up and walked over to the little girl, "You okay there?" I asked smiling. She looked happy to see me. "Yes I am!" she said optimistically. She was a little girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes. She almost looked like Zelda as a child. She looked to be maybe nine or ten. "What's you're name?" I asked. "You know who I am silly!" She giggled, her eyes sparkled, you could tell she was incredibly smart...was she...Zelda? Princess Zelda?! "You're Chrysanthemum! Don't worry, we'll see each other soon!" she smiled. "E-Excuse...me?" I stammered, dumb-founded. "Thanks," she started, "I know this won't be easy for you, but just...hang in there okay?" She said more seriously, now she sounded like she was twice her age. "W-Wait what do you mean?" I asked. I saw her open her mouth but I couldn't hear her words, soon everything whited out and turned black._

"Chris..."

"Chris..."

"CHRYSANTHEMUM"

"CHRYSANTHEMUM WAKE UP!"

"What?" I mumbled as I attempted to open my eyes. It seemed as if they were glued shut.

"Get up! It's ten o-clock!"

"OH!" I said as I stumbled out of bed.

Ashlee

_ I got ready for bed, depressed about the day I had. None of my friends were there, so I was seriously lonely. Mom was on edge as usual, and yelled at me for something I don't even remember doing. After that, I cried for about an hour, and wrote my feelings down in my journal. I then dug my Four Swords manga out from my bookshelf, and clutched it to my chest. These guys always cheered me up when I was down, even though they were just on a cover._

_ When I finished brushing my teeth, I climbed into my bed, tired from crying. Unfortunately, I could hear Mom and Dad arguing in the kitchen, even though they were trying to keep their voices down. It was all about work, which was what they always fought about, so I won't even bother with what they said. All I knew was that I hated when they argued. Then, they started talking about me._

_ "I'm worried about her. She keeps calling herself a loser, she hasn't invited anyone over in a long time, and always seems on edge," Mom said._

_ I froze, straining to hear more._

_ "I'm worried about her too. Should we put her in counseling? I think that's what we should do," Dad exclaimed._

_ No! Seriously? I have friends! I just don't invite them over because they're all guys!_

_ "Also, she keeps playing those Zelda games, and reading that manga. I haven't seen her read a real book in a bit. Do you think that's partly the cause?" Mom asked Dad._

_ "I think so. Tomorrow, we'll tell her that we'll be taking her Zelda stuff away until she calms down," he replied._

_ That did it. I didn't want to hear anymore, so I buried my face in my pillow, and quietly sobbed my heart out. WHY do they blame The Legend of Zelda for everything I do? It's not fair! If I don't have Zelda, I'll go crazy! The Links and Zelda stuff are my only friends, albeit only being pixels and drawings..._

_ I must've cried for a long time, because when I looked up from my pillow, it was 12:09, even though it was 11:30 earlier. I couldn't fall asleep, so I took out my 3DS from under my pillow, grabbed my headphones, turned on my 3DS after plugging them in, and listened to my playlist named 'Soothing Zelda Songs'. Luckily, that did the trick, and I was out cold after two songs._

_ When I opened my eyes again, I saw myself in a clearing in a lush, green forest with sunlight trickling through the leaves. The music box remix for Saria's Song was in the background, which probably meant I was listening to that._

_ "Wait a sec... if this is a dream, then WHY do I KNOW I'm dreaming?" I asked myself, my voice sounding echo-like._

_ "Who's there?" a girls voice rang out._

_ "Uh, hello? Who are you? Why am I dreaming of some random girl?" I yelled._

_ Then, someone stepped out from the trees, which nearly gave me a heart attack. It was the Happy Mask Salesman._

_ "Hello child," he said, smiling._

_ I took a deep breath to calm myself, and replied, "Um, hi. Look, I know this is just a dream, but WHY are you HERE?"_

_ The salesman laughed, and exclaimed, "Oh, this is not a dream, young Ashlee. I mean, it is, but it is more of a way for me to contact you. You will be needed soon."_

_ "Wait, WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?! WHAT IS THIS?! I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed my heart beating like an obnoxious drum._

_ "Do not worry, Ashlee. Everything will make sense. In you darkest hour, the ones you admire will come. Trust me," the Happy Mask Salesman told me._

_ I stumbled back, and started running, but I ran smack dab into someone taller than me, and I cried out in pain._

_ "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEE!" I screeched, bending over._

_ "Are you okay? Who are you?" a man's voice asked._

_ When my face stopped hurting, I looked up to see a VERY familiar face._

_ "OH MY GOSH! NO WAY IS THIS HAPPENING!" I shrieked, walking backwards._

_ "Link? Who're you talking to?" four other people called out at the same time._

_ A girl and three guys, all older than me, ran into the clearing. I've never seen the girl before, but BOY have I seen the other three..._

_ "OH MY GOSH IT'S YOU GUYS! I'M DREAMING OF THE FOUR SWORD LINKS! NO FREAKING WAY!" I screamed, too excited and shocked to jump up and down like I thought I would do if I ever met my biggest heroes. They all just stared at me as if I was a lunatic. I ignored them though I was still dancing with joy._

My eyes widened as I sat up immediately in my bed...

'HO-LY CRAP!' I smiled to myself. I just had dream_ inside _one of my dreams! It started as a nightmare then an amazing dream...

wow...

wow...

WOW.

I smiled. I was happy, and I was going to cherish this moment. I should enjoy and remember every happy moment I've experienced.

Then the Happy Mask's salesman's words echoed in my head, "You will be needed soon." what did he mean? I was about to get up and go to the kitchen to get some water, then I realized it was still dark in my room. I looked at my clock and saw it was only one in the morning. Great...now how am I supposed to go back to sleep? All of a sudden I heard indistinct voices and footsteps. I quickly lied back down and shut my eyes. I heard my door open. "Come on, make sure you're quiet though, we don't want to wake her up."

What were they doing?

I heard my music shut off, I heard the quiet closing of my DS lid.

Oh no...

Oh please, please no!

"I'll go un-plug the Wii-U." my dad said.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, what am I going to do? I rely on these things on a daily basis to keep me moving. They're my inspiration...my fuel...they can't do this! they can't!

I had to turn my head more. I buried my face in my pillow and took a shaky breath...breathe...

I need to breathe...


	2. Chapter I

1.

CHRYSANTHEMUM(Chris)

_ I smiled as my fingers hit the final key of a song that I had been trying to play for a while now. I finally did it right! I got up and started dancing around. Smiling and goofing off, it's silly I know but I couldn't help it._

_THUMP._

_I stopped dancing. My heart started pounding._

_"Oh no…" I thought._

_"It's finally happening. Someone is trying to invade the house." I started to silently panic._

_All of a sudden I heard the metal gate that lead to our front door fly open, and both my back door and front door were broken down. I was terrified as I saw that the person who was invading my house wasn't a person, it was people. _

_ Panicking I tried figuring out where to go, but now given my parent's bedroom is near the door, I can no longer make it to the room to grab a gun. I ran into the kitchen and pulled out a knife. My heart was racing. What do I do when they come in here? Wait you idiot, that's a stupid question. I know what has to be done in order to survive. My brain started to ramble on and on until One of the men came running into the kitchen laughing maniacally at me, his hands were outstretched. I screamed and threw the knife straight at him. It hit him in his right eye. I gasped in horror as he pulled it out and smiled, then licked the knife._

_ You'd think from all the horror games I watch people play, it wouldn't affect me, yet here I am about to start gagging. As he started walking towards me again along with other men who broke in my house, I reached in the drawer and pulled out our steaks knives and forks. They were getting closer, walking slowly. I started freaking out even more, if there is one thing I hate more than being chased it's being chased and being under a large amount of pressure at the same time. After grabbing the kitchen utensils I found a huge kitchen knife and a small one, I was familiar with both so holding them was no worry. I picked up two knives and looked at my first two targets. I threw the knives one at a time, one hit the man in the chest, and the other in the shoulder. Crap. They both kept walking though, the first one spitting out blood as he went, smiling. I continued to throw the knives and sharp objects I had until I ran out, I kept one spare knife. Out of the 6 men who invaded my house, only 2 went down, their weak point was their head. What were they zombies or something?! And dad said I wouldn't ever need a sword! Yet look now here I am needing one! One of them got close to me and I sliced his hand with the blade and then stabbed his palm. His hand flew back from the pain as he cried out in agony. Then he looked back at me, eyes filled with rage and hatred. Now he looked mad…I'm in trouble. I ran around him, picking up a cast iron skillet on my way, and dodged the others. I ran outside into the backyard attempting to make it to the fence, and like an idiot I stopped and turned around to see if they were still coming after me. My eyes grew wide in horror._

_ They came running at me, I clenched onto my knife harder as if my life depended on it...which in this case it kind of did. I yelled charging back at them. One of them punched me in the gut, and I almost collapsed from the pain, but I kept fighting as hard as I could. I took down another man, three down, three more to go. I was about to stab another man when all of a sudden I felt a sharp sting on the back of my head, and I dropped my only two defenses. They grabbed me, I was barely able to see what was going on, I tried fighting back, but I couldn't think of what to do because of the position I was in. I was helpless and vulnerable. The three left standing carried me inside the house, all I could see was my roof, but the smell was horrendous. It smelled like blood, it's hard to explain how I know this but some understand because it's the same way for them. I was carried into my bathroom._

_ What are they going to do to me?! I felt two of the six hands let go of me. My heart was pounding more, what's happening, are they going to rape me? Are they going to bash my head into a wall till I'm dead? Not knowing scared me even more than I was already scared, I felt cold, yet I was sweaty, it's a horrible feeling to have. I heard the bath water turn on. Oh no..._

_ They turned my body so I was facing forward and could see in front of me. I saw the bathtub full of water, steam rising._

_ What kind of monsters are these people?! I screamed out in fear and started moving every bit of my body as they slowly dragged me to the tub, but it did no good. They turned me to where I was going to go front-side first into the tub. I started screaming even higher. I screamed my heart and lungs out. Then they pushed me in._

_ I felt the heat immediately take over my body, a scorching feeling, it was so hot it felt like a cold sting. I couldn't breathe, and the hot water had gotten in my mouth. I started gagging and flailing around. It hurt, the pain was unbearable._

I gasped for air.

Darkness, that's all I saw, my eyes were wide open, I couldn't see anything yet, I almost didn't want to. Thankfully though my eyes adjusted and there was nothing in my room. Then I looked back at my door and almost wet myself. It looked like the outline of a man's body. My first thought was it looked like Slender-man's shadow minus his tentacles protruding from his back, but then my mind went back to the dream. My heart was pounding, it was just a shadow yes. But a creepy one, after what happened in my dream I daren't get out of bed. I don't care how close the string for my light is I don't want to!

Then I was about ready to throw my phone an infinite number of miles away as the Skull Kid's laugh started, I practically flew as I frantically reached for my phone; the screen was bright so I had trouble seeing. My eyes still weren't fully adjusted. I pushed the dismiss button but it wasn't responding. Dang it! Work! My phone just kept going off, it was starting to scare me, a lot. It was just repeating itself, that laugh over and over. I finally ripped my phone off its charger and stuffed it under my blanket before it woke anyone else up, I held down my power button on my phone until the noised subsided and my phone turned off, I sighed with relief, my heart was still pounding though, and I felt kind of dizzy, my stomach was killing me. I turned back on my phone and turned off my other alarms. I walked into our living room to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and start my annoying daily routine, which was to make my shake, which tasted disgusting if you didn't make it right, take my Vitamins, and this pill that helped with emotions, it was an herbal supplement. Both my mother and I have agreed that medications are bad. And I refuse to take them and she is fine with that. As far as I can tell it helps when I take it like I'm supposed to.

After finally finishing my stuff, I started on schoolwork, I still haven't eaten breakfast, but that's not why I can't focus. My mind kept trailing back to my nightmare I had. Who were those people? Why did they break in? And even more important why is this bothering me? Maybe because this is a new nightmare, there was something about this one. It set me off. A lot. I reached in my desk and pulled out my army knife. I sound like a paranoid wimpy little girl but I don't care at this point. I clenched onto my knife as I finished my school-work. This is one reason I'm glad I'm homeschooled, I can keep defenses with me whenever.

I've been homeschooled since sixth grade. The moment I walked into the school I would've been going to I literally went "Nope." it was just too crowded and complicated. This virtual academy I use allows me to work ahead. And I like that, I'm in tenth grade now thanks to that feature. I technically should be in ninth, but I finished middle school in two years, not three.

The rest of today was pretty short, after my schoolwork was done; I watched one of my favorite anime and started drawing. Since today was Friday, I could stay up as long as I wanted to. Maybe I could play Legend of Zelda later; I've been wanting to fight Ganondorf again for these past two weeks. Since I already finished Twilight Princess I could fight Ganon over and over again to my heart's content, 'How's that Ganondork?' I laughed quietly to myself. You know, now that I think about it, what kind of name is that? "Ganondorf" ... it sounds kind of stupid now, I smirked as I thought of multiple names to call him. If he weren't evil and all I would feel bad, as I'm against bullying... a lot. But after all he's done according to the games and manga, he deserves it.

"CHRYSANTHEMUM! GET OUT HERE NOW!" I heard my mother call, excuse me, _yell_. Great, now what did I do to displease her highness? "Coming!" I said as I paused my show with an annoyed sigh and walked out of my room. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I finished my school work so I'm watching 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and drawing."

"Is your room clean? Have you done your chores, don't you think you should be doing those rather than sitting around?"

"No I haven't done them mom, I would like to take a break for once." I said already growing frustrated at my mother.

"Fine then, tomorrow you will work on ALL of your chores." She said as she walked back into the kitchen to make dinner, I glared at her when she turned her back. She's always got to ruin anything fun I have planned.

Will my life _EVER_ be at least a little interesting?


	3. Chapter II

Link

_She had brown curly hair. Brown hair and hazel eyes, that almost had a hint of blue in them. She was short too. She was hiding behind a tree, and I was behind her. Another thing about her, her clothes were funny, She wore these blue pants made of a material I didn't recognize. They seemed hard to move in, and she wore a brown long-sleeve shirt...her shirt seemed a little normal...but there was something...off. Suddenly she turned around and looked straight at me. I froze, how do I react, I just realized I'm standing in the middle of Faron woods staring at a little girl I don't know. Her eyes widened in fear. Was it me? No, I'm not scary, am I? I looked behind me and saw Shadow. He didn't see me, only her. He started running towards her. I tried stopping him but he ran right through me. She gasped and grabbed a stick from the ground. She started running holding the stick tight. She was fast but he was faster. I tried running after her but my legs were slow. I felt like there was a force pulling down on me preventing me from walking. He caught up to her and she turned around and swung the stick at him, it smacked him in the face but he didn't seem to react to it as he turned his back around to face her. He grabbed her by her arm and started dragging her off, he had that look on his face. My eyes widened. "STOP!" I tried to help, but came out more of a wheeze, I tried coughing and clearing my throat but it did no good. Suddenly I felt the ground beneath me become unstable and the next thing I knew I was falling into a black pit._

_I felt a cold floor beneath my now burning hands. I got up and looked around me. Wait...what? Here? But how? How did I get here? It's been years since I've been to Termina. Then I heard a familiar 'laugh' or whatever you would call it, oh no not him. Suddenly I felt my body turn into that of a wolf's. What the heck?! Twilight in Termina?! What is going on?! "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

_The Happy Mask Salesman, this man was very unstable, and not to be meddled with. He was mysterious...and I don't know his capabilities but given the fact he was able to avoid using Majora's Mask for himself says he has some power of some sorts._

_I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, these words are the beginning of a living nightmare. "It's been awhile has it not Link?" he smiled even wider than he usually does. I didn't bother to answer, I just stared at him. "I see..." he said. "You have a lot of questions, sadly I do not have time to answer them all." he lessened his smile, as usual though he was still showing his teeth. "Don't harm her when you see her son, she'll be of great aid to you. Funny enough you two have quite a bit in common." I looked at him half confused and half dumbfounded. Was he referring to that little girl I saw a minute ago? "What do you want?!" I tried to say but resulted in a half growl half bark. "To help protect the worlds. They are now being threatened by an evil power once again. For you see, ever since Vaati broke the seal, and broke the pedestal that allowed you to return the four sword, there has been no way to contain him, and you know full well that Shadow has been running around, and there is another Twili, his name is unknown, but he calls himself 'The liberator of the Twilit'. He claims he shall turn all worlds to twilight and darkness and destroy any in his path. I believe he has teamed up with Ganondorf, Vaati, Shadow, along with the Twinrova sisters. This won't be easy as I am sure you have already comprehended. Just know though, that you should prepare yourself. For you could lose someone you care about." My eyes widened, "Who?!" I tried to say again. "I know not Link, and I said you could, not that you will, but it is…a possibility. I know you can do it, believe in yourself, believe!" he laughed as he disappeared, that's exactly what he told me the first time I met him here. My world started to blur, then I realized, thank the goddesses this was only a dream. "LINK. WAKE UP." What?_

I opened my eyes, Blue was hovering over me, "You lazy idiot, get up, you're supposed to be visiting Zelda today, she wants to see you." He said agitated.

"Are you sure I can't come?" Vio tried asking casually, but you could almost hear the desperation in his voice.

"No." Both Blue and I said.

"Now come on Red, let's go to castle town. We need to pick up some stuff." Blue said lazily.

"Okay!" Red exclaimed happily.

My mind kept wandering to the dream, "Don't harm her when you see her son, she'll be of great aid. And she's a lot like you." Who? What? Like me? A girl like me that I'm not supposed to harm? Does this dream even mean anything? Was it just a nightmare? I got changed into a clean pair of pants and shirt, and headed towards the castle. Vio was going to stay home and take a nap, I needed to focus on today though, today, I'd spend some time with my closest friend, Zelda.

Just….Relax…

Relax.

I got on Epona and rode to the castle; hopefully I can forget about this dream for now. I need to focus on Zelda not some silly dream...

But then again...

my dreams usually mean something.


	4. Chapter III

3

Chris

Before I went to bed I made sure my closet door was shut all the way, call me a baby, I don't care. Let's just hope I don't have another nightmare, I still set my alarm, but I changed the ringtone to a simple tune that I knew would work. I turned off my light and shut my eyes. Then my heart stopped. I heard something, like someone was in my room…what should I do? "Go to sleep Chris…it's not time yet." A dark, almost raspy, echo-like voice said, it chuckled. My eyes flew open and I turned my head towards the door. I gasped in utter horror; I saw two reddish-orange eyes and a bloodthirsty smile. I didn't hesitate, I screamed bloody murder. I reached under my pillow and pulled out my stick dagger and threw it at that…that…thing. He disappeared just as my mom opened the door, the knife almost hit her but she dodged it. "Chris! What's...Ah! Chrysanthemum! What on Earth?!"

I was shaking, my eyes started watering. "The-There was a man, in front of my door." My mother stopped. "Wh-what? Honey I don't see anyone, you've been watching too many people play horror games. And you've been playing that one game too much as well." I scoffed, "There was something there! I heard it! And I've not seen anything like that in any of my games! Or the ones I've watched!" Then I realized that was a lie, he kind of looked like…wait…no way…he looked like…

Zant.

That creepy Twilit guy from "Twilight Princess"...

"Either way you need to relax and go to sleep." She said as she left my room. I sighed loudly and lie back down, my heart was pounding. "It's not time yet" Not time for what exactly?! I was clueless, but finally I managed some sleep.

The next morning I did my routine as usual, did I mention how much I hate it? And then remembered today was Saturday…I have all…wait…no I don't…I have freaking chores to do. "Well crap," I said, "there goes my plans for today." After eating breakfast I decided to suck it up and do my work, I cleaned the bathroom first. And while I vacuumed, mom told me she was leaving with my older brother to go to the store. "Ok!" I yelled, "Bye!" after finishing vacuuming…and dancing like a fool to a couple songs in the process, I then cleaned my floors.

Once I was finally done I sighed with relief, and then smiled. Mom still wasn't home, I had the house to myself, now I can FINALLY play Legend of Zelda. I turned on my TV and sat there for about five minutes debating on whether or not I wanted to play Twilight Princess or Majora's Mask. Finally I decided to play Twilight Princess. I put the disk in my Wii and went to the start screen of the game. I felt like beating Ganondork again so I chose the file where I already finished the game. But when I did, I didn't have to go through the temple as usual. I was already in the throne room.

"What the…" I had said, but was stopped by Ganondorf; rather than sitting in the chair like he was with Zelda sealed above him, he was standing, it almost appeared he was waiting for me. Also I couldn't see Link, this was in a first-person point of view...what the heck? My heart and breathing stopped. I couldn't move, and I couldn't speak as he talked to _ME_. My eyes were so wide my head was starting to hurt.

"Hello Chrysanthemum, I've been waiting for you to turn on the game." He started laughing, I just sat there part terrified, part awe-struck, and part dumb-founded. "I believe you need to come with me child."

That woke me out of my daze, "W-What?! No! I don't want to!" I yelled standing up and backing away from my TV, all of a sudden Ganondorf stepped closer.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH MANNER. I AM THE KING OF ALL HYRULE AND DARKNESS."

"You're the king of deluded fools Ganonderp." I said by instinct, and instantly regretted it and covered my mouth, my stupid mouth is going to get me killed.

"So you challenge me do you?!" He roared, walking closer, his fists were clenched and he had a face of pure evil, it was actually terrifying.

All of a sudden the screen started glitching, I started panicking. What do I do?! What do I do?! The screen stopped glitching and the Happy Mask Salesman appeared. I shrieked. "Chris, run child, now, do not underestimate him, don't let them catch you, you are not ready to save…"

"What?!" I screeched, then he was cut off as the TV screen changed back to Ganondorf,

"SILENCE you fool!" Suddenly the TV screen shattered, I screamed and try running away but as I turned around I fell back, but before I could fall his arm stretched and he reached out and grabbed me by my arms, I started screaming and trying to kick his arm, he did nothing but laugh though, I wasn't even scratching him. I'm screwed. I'm so dead.

"What a pitiful girl you are. I'll put you here until I'm ready to be rid of you. He laughed as pulled me through the screen and all went black.


	5. Chapter IV

Vio

Blue and Red were in castle town, Link was with Zelda, and here I was, by myself, in the house. On top of that, I had that feeling in my stomach, like someone or something was coming, finally it got to the point where it was bothering me so much I grabbed my sword and shield and sat back on my bed with them at my side, I picked my book back up and continued to read.

Link

That pit was still buried in my stomach, I wonder if the others felt it as well…

I finally reached Hyrule Castle, thankfully the guards didn't give me a hard time again, I walked up to the throne room where Zelda sat, after bowing out of courtesy; she greeted me, "Hello Link." "Hello princess." I smiled, seeing Zelda made me feel better, we'd been friends since we were children and before we knew of our destinies. "Come with me Link." She said. I followed her; we ended up going to her bedroom. Once we were in she sent out the guards and shut the door, she also locked it. After doing so she sighed.

"Finally, I don't have to talk so formally now." She smiled.

I laughed "You really hate being formal don't you?"

"I like it this way, I feel that people treat me more like an actual human rather than some holy treasure. I'm still a person, I wish people would get that."

"I can't imagine how irritating that must get."

"It's not too bad, just annoying, I imagine you get fed up with the others."

"I can't deny it they are quite annoying, don't let me forget to give Vaati an extra hard beating next time I see him, when he destroyed the pedestal for the Four Sword he not only broke the seal permanently he made my life a living hell by trapping me with those idiots for the rest of my life."

Zelda laughed quietly, "I see. Vio isn't all too bad though you have to admit."

"I suppose, he is the most mature out of us all…"

"Sometimes I forget you are all the same ages, Red acts like he's ten, Blue like a foolish and obnoxious thirteen year-old, you pretty much act your age, but sometime lower yourself to a lower level of maturity. And Vio acts as if he was almost nineteen."

"Wow," I said, "I never realized you paid so much attention to our behavior."

"Yes, I remember once you guys got into another argument right in front of me, I was struggling not to laugh or yell at you guys."

I started laughing, "Wait, you wanted to start laughing and yelling at us at the same time?"

"At first I thought it was amusing, but after awhile it got very annoying. I probably would've yelled had it not been for the guards telling you to shut up."

We both started to laugh, I rubbed my head as my face turned red. Were we really that obnoxious that day? Nonetheless I felt better and for awhile I forgot the things troubling me.

Blue:

I really didn't want to bring Red with me, but I knew he would bug Vio until he did what he whatever Red wanted him to or until he hurt Red, I hate babysitting, if Red would learn to grow up already I wouldn't even have to freaking do this. "C'mon Red hurry up already." I yelled and rolled my eyes. "I'm coming I'm coming!" he said running up to me, panting as he went.

"What took you so long?!" I snapped at him.

"I was just talking to that person over there!" he said innocently pointing to a girl with long brownish-reddish hair. She look around our age...

"So you were flirting?" I asked teasingly.

"N-No! I was just saying hi! I have to make friends you know!" he said defensively. His face was flustered.

" Whatever," I scoffed, "Come on let's go home now."

"What I'm serious!"

"Just drop it Red!" I said losing patience.

"UGH you're always so mean to me!"

"Because you're annoying that's why you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Red started to tear up.

I sighed, "Fine I'm sorry, let's go now." I said half-heartedly. Red followed behind silently.


	6. Chapter V

5

Chris

My head was killing me. I could feel a pounding ache on my temples and the back of my head was hot and also hurting. I felt horrible, I've heard of sweating badly and being cold but I never knew it was this bad. Wait...where am I? I slowly opened my eyes, then I saw that face, right in front of me, I jumped two inches from wherever I was sitting, "SHEE-EZE!" and out of reflexes I kicked him in the face. It was Vaati, he was already on his knee so my kick made him fall back, he started laughing. "As expected you know who I am." At least he was in his human form, but still, he was scary as heck. His skin was very pale with a hint of purple and his eyes were red. As messed up as it may sound his eyes were kind of pretty. Wait, WHAT THE HECK AM I TALKING ABOUT?! THIS GUY IS A WACKO AND I'M SAYING HE HAS NICE EYES?! Speaking of which, where am I?

I tried to stand up to find out but instead found my hands were tied to the wall, but with rope…I was stuck, however there was a slim chance of… "Don't try escaping, and if you do, our master has granted us permission to do whatever we want with you." He smiled and licked his lips, his visible eye glimmered with malice. At that moment I was ready to throw up, just the thought made me sick. But I straightened my face into a cold glare, "DON'T. YOU. DARE." I growled as defensively as I could. Vaati looked surprised by my words, he wasn't expecting me to backfire like that, he got in my face

"Watch your mouth you little whelp."

I smirked, "Or what?"

"Or I'll make sure you're stay here is a miserable one."

"If you think I'll put up with your crap your mistaken you old lady." I retorted.

His eyes widened and he growled. "What did you call me?" he said getting even closer into my face.

He was just trying to scare me. I can't be scared. I have to be strong. But I couldn't keep up the remarks for long. I'm going to have to take it to the next level. "You heard me. Now get out of my face." I spat.

"I'd like to see you make me." he hissed.

"I can't say I didn't warn you, but today's the day where you experience pain in the place where the sun doesn't shine binky boy." I then quickly took the opportunity to kick him in the crotch, I did it as hard as my leg would allow, and I made sure I hit him exactly in the middle. He then doubled over in pain, I got him good, his face was already bright red. I then kicked him in the neck as hard as I could, however I pulled something on that first kick, so it was not a strong one, but it was still quite effective, at this point he started choking and was completely on the floor, and as a final blow I kicked him in the ear, which again, was not that hard, but hey, a blow to the ear is a blow to the ear, it'll worrk everytime. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he croaked clenching his ear and his crotch. I took this opportunity and struggled as much as possible and my wrists finally pried free, I stood up kicked him in the crotch once more and then I took the wonderful opprotunity despite th growing pain in my arms to punch him in the face twice, once in the nose, and once in the mouth, "Don't smart off to me again." I hissed. I probably shouldn't have said that, my impulsiveness is going to get me in trouble. He started holding his face as I ran out the door. "CHRYSANTHEMUM! GET BACK HERE NOW YOU LITTLE IMP! YOU CAN'T RUN OR HIDE! NOT FROM ME OR _HIM_!" _Him?_ My heart was pounding like crazy; I was scared; I'm not going to lie, I'm utterly terrified right now to the point where I feel like throwing up. I was panting for air as I searched for an exit, dang it! This place was like a maze! I better hurry though before I…

I screamed as I felt a cold hand grab me by the back of my neck. I felt a very cold chill down my spine. "There, gotcha, now that wasn't so hard." I didn't recognize the voice, but given they were cold hands, and a subtle, dark voice I know it's not good. Wait... if this is Vaati I'm dealing with, and Ganondorf..then...

Oh no..

Dear God please help me…

Shadow.

"Do you know who I am little one?" He asked, "You're shadow, I have many other names for you." I hissed, I may have been scared on the inside, but no one ever said I had to show or admit it, although I'm sure he could see it in my eyes, I was close to crying at this point, and if I'm scared to the point of tears then it's bad. "I'm sure you do love, but now isn't the time. I'm sure Vaati told you the conditions and the consequences if you tried escaping, apparently you don't think we live up to our words." My heart stopped, Shadow all of a sudden turned me around and grabbed me by my waist and put me over his shoulder, he started laughing out of amusement as I started kicking and punching him. "Let me go you sick pervert!" He only laughed and carried me back to the cell, there Vaati sat CLEARLY agitated. His ear was bloody and his nose was still bleeding, he also was rubbing his throat. "What happened here?" Shadow asked surprised. "How about you ask that little monster on your back?" He growled hoarsely. I turned my head and glared at him; I was going to put my place down as "I won't put up with your crap. And don't mess with me.". "Now now Chrissie, is that any way to treat your caretakers? I think we'll have to teach you a little lesson." He threw me on the ground against the wall, my head hit the wall which if it wasn't obvious enough hurt incredibly bad given my head's still hurting. I tried to get up but Vaati recovered a bit and used his magic to pin me to the wall, Shadow retied my hands, my heart was pounding, when Shadow got close enough I kicked at him, unfortunately he dodged it, "That won't work on me dear, you'll have to try harder." Vaati came and held down my legs so I couldn't kick anymore. Shadow came and hit me in the face, it felt worse than that time I got hit with the dodge ball. My nose began to bleed. He grabbed my ear and then started hitting and kicking me more, laughing the whole time. Soon it began to get to the point where I couldn't breathe.

I have never felt so much pain and fear in all my life.

"That's enough Shadow. You do much more and you'll kill her." A voice said, I recognized it as Ganondorf's. That sick…AUGH I had so many names for him it's not even funny! Shadow laid off however, "Come now I was just starting to have fun."

"I'm sure you were, but I am ready to transport her."

"Fine then." He said, he got off of me and so did Vaati, I fell helplessly and weakly to the ground. "Get up Chris" Ganondorf said. "I doubt she can." said Vaati casually, he beat her good. She deserved it in my opinion after what she did to me. He growled, "Then bring her to me!" Vaati came and untied my hands and immediately after he picked me up by my hair and dragged me towards Ganon, it wouldn't have hurt had I not have been already in so much pain.

Ganon didn't even have to try to grab me; he was so big compared to me he simply picked me up by my arms. Despite he had my arms, the position I was in didn't allow me to breathe. I struggled to get loose but it did no good. "Quit your squirming whelp." he said.

He walked over to a room nearby, then I saw it, it was the dark mirror. Wasn't that destroyed though? Along with Shadow and Vaati? It's not something to think about now though, I want to know what's going to happen to me. Or do I? I looked through the mirror, I could see a hallway, it looked like a house. "I really didn't want to let you go, but I still have class and style, besides, you've been put in your place by Shadow it appears so you should know by now you're nothing compared to us. On top of that I figured it would be a fair fight that way, I'm in a good mood for once. So off you go little girl." He tossed me into the portal. I screamed as I felt my body deteriorate and reform back into one. I landed hard on the cold wooden floor. The pain was unbearable at that point, I don't care where I am anymore, I'm staying right here on the cold, comfortable, loving floor.

Then I heard a door open, I turned over to see…

Uh Oh…

Was that?

Yup…

Vio…

He was holding a sword and a shield, half of him looked surprised, and the other half looked like he was going to kill me. I changed my mind, I need to run. I have to try. I dragged myself up and started running the opposite direction of him. "Hey! Get back here!" I heard him yell. I ran into a room and slammed the door and locked it. By luck the room had a nice piece of thick wood, it looked like it could be a nice sword someday. I dragged myself quickly to it as Vio began to bang on the door. I lifted it up and got in place by the door so that when he came in I could hit him.

"I'm so sorry Vio but you can't kill me, I can't die like this." I whispered weakly. I was about to hit Vio. He was/is one of my favorites too. He finally got the door open and I swung the piece of wood at him. It hit him smack dead in his face towards his head, he fell backwards completely stunned, I had time to go. I barely made it over him and ran for the door. But before I could make it I saw two more boys like Vio.

Red and Blue.


	7. Chapter VI

Azami Chrysanthemum Leyann (Chris's mom)

I finally got home, I dropped off Jacob at his friend's house, and Chris was either still cleaning and fooling around, or playing her stupid video game. I was carrying in a few bags of groceries when I saw it.

I dropped my bags in shock, our TV screen was destroyed. There was a huge mess as well. "CHRYSANTHEMUM! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN THIS!" I grew furious, what the heck was she doing that she would've broken the TV?! She was being stupid again wasn't she? She shakes that remote around like an idiot sometimes I wouldn't be surprised if she broke it. Then again...that's an awfully large fracture...I'm going to find out one way or the other how this happened though.

"CHRYSANTHEMUM! NOW!" still no answer. Suddenly my phone rang; I jumped as I was a little unnerved from our demolished TV screen.

"Hello?" I answered as if everything was okay.

"Hello Azami…"

I didn't recognize this voice. "Who is this?! Why are you calling, do you want money or so-"

"No, no, no money or charity. You would not recognize my name if I told you, but your daughter would."

"How did you know I have children?!"

"I know a lot of things."

"Did you do something with them?!" I asked threateningly.

"I did not."

"Is one of children hurt or in trouble?! If so then _who _is responsible!?" My heart started to pound. I swear if anyone hurts my children they will wish they were dead.

"Calm down Azami. Yelling will get you nowhere."

I sighed. I took a deep breath in and asked more calmly.

"Did something happen to them?"

"One of them." The man replied. My hear skipped a beat, she was in trouble...it had to be her.

"Who?" I asked just to clarify.

"Chrysanthemum." My heart stopped, my little girl. How is it he seems so calm and content despite my rage, he talks so formally too, it's creepy. It's as if he knew what happened and wants to help me. I need to be careful nonetheless though.

"Who took my child and where? Who's responsible for this!" I said as I started to tear up.

"Calm down." he replied.

"MY YOUNGEST DAUGHTER JUST GOT KIDNAPPED AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" I yelled, "YOU'RE A COMPLETE STRANGER WHO KNOWS ABOUT MY DAUGHTER HOW CAN I EVEN TRUST WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!" I could feel my heart starting to hurt, the tears began to flow down my eyes and soon I fell to my knees and started to sob.

"But I am not a stranger, you have met me before." He said, still calm and subtle.

"E-excuse me?" I said.

"You do not remember me but I know who you are. Now, I can help you but I need you to co-operate with me."

"You want _me _to 'co-operate' with _you_?" I asked in a "are you serious" tone.

"Again, HOW can I trust YOU?!" I said feeling my anger and pain rise up again.

"Chrysanthemum Leyann calm down." he said growing more stern.

My heart skipped a couple beats this time, he knew my entire name.

"Please, just listen," he said calmly.

"Now go to the TV in your daughter's bedroom."

"Why?"

"Just go."

I walked into her room, it was such a mess, but there wasn't any time to think about that now, I looked at the TV screen. "Okay so what now?" I asked, but when I looked at my phone he had hung up. All of a sudden the static started, which made me jump. Then this creep appeared on the TV, I screamed in horror.

"Relax Azami, I am the same man you just spoke with, I am the Happy Mask Salesman. Your daughter has been taken by Ganondorf as he feared the prophecy would come true."

"Ganondorf? You mean that big green ugly guy my daughter battles on her game? And you…I do recognize you, Chris is constantly talking about how creepy you are." I covered my mouth, I didn't mean to say that, I didn't want to offend him; he was my only link to my daughter's disappearance and location.

"It is quite alright, I do not blame her for being slightly scared of me, I do after all have a smile that does not easily go away and my eyes are usually closed, unless of course I lose my temper, which does not happen often so do not worry. But yes, I am speaking of that man; your daughter is very special."

"Wait, you're saying my daughter was or is supposed to save something or someone?! I mean, I knew she was special, she had her disabilities and problems, but she was incredibly smart and talented."

"Yes, she is going to save Hyrule and Termina as well, and possibly even another world. One, _similar_ to Hyrule."

My eyes widened. My daughter….

Was supposed to be…

A hero?

"WH-WHAT? My daughter is going to..."

I grew light-headed and my vision started to blur, soon I felt myself fall back when all of a sudden I felt two arms support me.

"Wait dear I am not quite finished speaking." His voice said, his voice and his warm but chilling hands was enough to make my eyes widen and quickly look at the TV, it was black, I turned my head just to see him still partially holding me, still…

Smiling…

Holy crap I see why Chris dislikes him so much, there's something about him...it's just...unnerving. He looked even more horrifying in person than in the game, I could only imagine what that green guy Ganon or Ganondorf looks like.

"Ganondorf took her in fear she would stop them, it is a lot to explain, and much of it you would not understand, but I can assure you that she is in Hyrule and is safe, I also doubt they would hurt her in her current condition. I-"

"She's hurt!" I cried.

"Yes, but soon she will be okay, Link will recognize her and take her in and help her. As I was saying before, I decided to check before I contacted you, Ganondorf sent her off to see how the Four Swords would react."

I sighed with a little relief, but then grew curious about something.

"The…'Four Sword'?" I asked.

"Yes, take Link, and make four of him, there is Red, Blue, Vio, and Green, Green is the original."

"You know I think I've heard of them before...back to the subject, is there anything I can do?"

"I am afraid there is nothing you can do for her at this point. You can only hope and pray to your God."

"Oh come on you know my religion too?! How much exactly do you know about my family and I?"

"Well, I did meet you when you were little."

"Y-you...what? You…did?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, you were playing outside by yourself, while I had been exploring this world, I was...searching for an item. You were running and screaming from a vicious dog, you appeared to be four so you probably do not remember. You saw me and looked even more terrified. Even still, I managed to pick you up and scare off the dog, you were quite tiny actually, and very light, so it was not a struggle. You still tried to get free from my grip so I set you down. You looked up to me and told me thank you, and ran off. I was intrigued by you, as you looked like a very bright young woman, I kept my eye on you for a while to make sure you stayed safe and to learn a bit more about you and the way of your people's lives. I found it funny that your daughter turned out to be the chosen hero to fight alongside the Four Sword and another."

"I see, so when I was little you saved me from a wild dog and after that you pretty much stalked me because you found me 'intriguing'…then you find out my daughter is supposed to risk her life to save multiple worlds?! What can I do to help, is there anything? There has to be!"

"Like I said before, I am afraid not, at least not as this current moment, you will know when your time comes to help. It is time for me to go now; I will come check in on you twice a week. Just to make sure you and your family are safe, I may look scary but I still have a heart you know."

I had a surprised look on my face, he was very caring and kind, well…it appeared that way, but I decided to trust him.

I nodded, "Ok thank you."

He smiled, "Farewell for now dear." And then he just disappeared.

I was a little surprised that he just disappeared but brushed it off and walked back into the living room and collapsed on the couch, how was I going to explain this to her father, and Jacob? The thoughts began racing through my head too fast and soon my world blacked out, this was too much for me to take in at once…

Now I feel bad for screaming like that at Chris,

My Chrissie….

Speaking of losing things…

Dang it, I gotta replace the TV now too.


	8. Chapter VII

Vio

I was just about to finish my book when I heard it, it was a loud thump; then silence. It sounded like someone just fell into my home…"What the..." I quietly said as I picked my sword up, I also grabbed my shield just to be safe. When I stepped out the door I saw a brown-haired girl, she turned her head and looked terrified, and horrible, what happened to her?! Apparently I scared her unintentionally because she got up and started to run. "Hey! Get back here!" I yelled.

I almost got up to her when she turned the corner and slammed the door shut. She had it locked, I started banging on the door... I didn't want to break it down but I might not have a choice. So I quickly and quietly ran and got something to pick to lock.

Click.

Finally, now I got her, this game is over.

I opened the door.

SMACK!

My world went black as I felt a sting on my face.

Red

Well we're finally home! As Blue and I opened the door we were both caught surprised. There was a girl with a bloodied face and she looked so weak, I felt bad for her. But she had a large plank of wood in her hand, was she fighting with Vio?! "Who are you!" Blue demanded. Her eyes widened and she looked even more scared. "Blue wait she looks-"

"She's about to look dead if she doesn't answer me!" He hissed.

Her eyes widened in fear, now I felt even worse.

"Blue please stop you're scaring her! Don't worry miss, we won't hurt you!" I tried reassuring her.

It was too late though, she choked out a "I'm sorry" and threw the piece of wood at us and ran between us and out the door.

"WAIT!" I tried to stop her.

Chris

Here I stood right in front of them. I was terrified.

"Who are you?!" Blue demanded of me.

I just stood there staring.

"Blue wait she looks-"

"She's about to look dead if she doesn't answer me!" he said threateningly. Now I was terrified, who knew Link could be this obnoxious and cruel? It made my stomach turn even more.

"Blue please stop you're scaring her! Don't worry miss, we won't hurt you!" he tried telling me.

It didn't work though, a tear rolled down my cheek as I said "I'm sorry." I threw the piece of wood at them and ran in between them. I ran through the door and found myself jumping about ten feet off the ground, I let out a hoarse scream as I landed and rolled.

I had to keep moving.

I got up and headed for the spring. Maybe I could get better there.

Zelda

Link and I have been friends since children, he was like a brother to me; I did care a lot for him though. I trusted him and he trusted me. But I could tell something was bothering him, "Link," he looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

He looked slightly surprised, "Nothing why?"

"Yes, there is something, I can see it in your eyes."

"It's really nothing; I just had a strange dream…"

"I see."

Link hesitated…and sighed.

"I saw him again…he was warning me."

This caught my attention.

"Him?"

"The Happy Mask Salesman."

"Oh him, what was he warning you about?"

"Some bad things are coming this way, but he said they won't take effect until 'she' gets here."

"Who is this she?" I asked, this was most certainly interesting.

"I don't know, he didn't say, he just said not to be frightened by her or to harm her."

"Anything else he said?"

"He said I might lose someone I care for…" his face grew worried and stern, a face I don't see often. I rested a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be ok. He said 'might' did he not?"

"Yes…"

"Then it'll be ok." I smiled.

He seemed to calm down a little, I gave him a hug. "You should go back now, I have a feeling something is wrong at your house."

He hugged back and looked at me, "Great, I bet you it was another fight between those dopes…"

"No…something else…I don't know though, just…be safe….okay Link?"

He smiled at me, "Alright, I promise."

He stood up and left the room, after he did I sighed. Something bad was going to happen soon, I've had that pit in my gut for awhile now. I just hope he stays safe, and whoever that girl is I hope she is alright.

Link

After saying my goodbyes I stood up and left the room, when I finally got out of the castle I jumped on Epona and rode back to my house. When I got off Epona I saw a girl running out of my house, she looked beyond terrified, then she made my heart stop, she JUMPED ten feet off from the ledge of my house to the ground, she didn't know I was here, she rolled once she hit the ground, but got up after a second or two, soon Blue and Red came chasing after her, where's Vio?

"You can't run! Get back here now! Who are you?!" Blue demanded.

"Please wait!" Red begged.

Vio came out, "Ugh! You little brat that hurt!" She then started heading towards Faron woods. Time to get involved. Then it hit me…that was her. I had to stop her before she got hurt even more. I chased after her, it wasn't too hard as I was very close to her.

"Hey!" I yelled, I managed to catch her by surprise, she tripped over a rock and fell, that gave me a little spare time, but she quickly recovered and started running again. She was fast, but I was faster. I jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. She yelled in pain and started to scream. "Let me go! Let me go!" she was struggling non-stop, she get trying to move my arm and eventually kick me, she was so weak at this point though it wasn't even a struggle. I needed to calm her down though, she was already lightly wheezing, she must have a breathing problem, they aren't common here, either way though if I didn't calm her, she could worsen her condition.

"Hey calm down…" I said as gently as possible. She looked into my eyes, for some reason I got Goosebumps. She was the girl I had been waiting for, I just knew it. She was the one I saw in my dream. It had started; she only stared for a few seconds before trying to get up again though. It was quite useless actually as not only was she weak, I was pretty much sitting on her, I had her arms pinned to the ground. "Look at me," I said calmly but sternly, she listened.

"Settle down, I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down, and breathe. Okay?" She still looked scared, but had settled down and stopped struggling. However she was still breathing fast and heavy. "Calm down, breathe in," I breathed in with her, "and out…" I did this with her for about a minute before she relaxed. Her face was also red, but I couldn't tell if that was dried blood or if she was...was she blushing? I brushed off the idea and looked back into her eyes, they were actually pretty. They were brown and green, but mainly a deep light green, it made her eyes shimmer in the light; strange, most Hylians have brown or blue eyes, I mean there were a few that had green, but it was uncommon…speaking of which, she wasn't even a Hylian, I didn't know what she was…it didn't matter though, as long as she wasn't bad.

"Now, if I let you go, will you run?"

She shook her head no.

"You promise?"

She nodded.

I let go of her arms.

She sat up and sighed, a tear fell down her cheek. Then I realized just how beat up and bruised she was…

"My word…" I said, I scooted next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll be okay, you're safe now okay?" I tried reassuring her, I can't believe the one I'm looking for looks like a ten-year-old, she has such a small face. She's short too. I hope she's older.

She just continued to sit there, completely emotionless, staring at the tree. She was one of those people; if things got too tough she would just daze out of this world and go into her own.

"Who is this?" Red asked.

"A girl I heard about and saw in my dream." I said, "She already knows who we are and about us…"

"Then why did she run?!" Vio exclaimed. "Or hit me in the head for that matter!" He looked irritated.

I looked at his forehead.

Ouch...

"She was probably scared and that was the only thing she could think of to get away," I said calmly trying to prevent an argument. The girl didn't seem fazed by the raise in his voice, she just kept staring. "And perhaps it was because you scared her?" I said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She kept staring.

"Hey..." I lightly squeezed her arm. I didn't want to hurt her.

She woke from her daydream and looked at me.

"What?" she struggled to talk, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Your name, what is it?"

"Chrysanthemum, but I prefer to be call Chris…"

"That's a really nice name you got there…" I said.

"Would you please quit talking to me like I'm five? I'm probably not too much younger than you, you know…"

"How old are you?" I asked surprised by her tone of voice, I also found myself removing my arm from her shoulder.

"How old are you?"

"We're all sixteen going on seventeen shortly after winter…"

"I'm fifteen; I'll turn sixteen during the winter after the New Year…"

"Wow, you're so…short…"

"Yeah and?" she said defensively turning her head...

"Nothing, I was just saying. Now come on, let's get you inside and get you cleaned up." I said.

"Alright…" she tried standing up but struggled, I helped her up but she insisted that she walked on her own and she followed me inside, the others just stood there dumbfounded at my ability to contain her and control her. She apparently trusted me; I guess she was just scared we would hurt her…


	9. Chapter VIII

8

Chris

I felt like a little child, not only that I was exhausted, I felt weak and sore, and I know that tomorrow is going to be horrid. After Link calmed me down somehow, I sat up and just sat there staring at a tree. I need to breathe, I felt a tear roll down my cheek, my heart ached and I felt like I was going to throw up. Even still I can't cry...not in front of these guys, I already cried in front of Shadow and that's embarrassing enough...

Now I felt mad, he hurt me. He _hit_ me. No one hits me, no one touches me. He kicked me. I suppose it could've been worse, it still doesn't make what he did okay...and that sick freak Ganondork was the one who dragged me all in to this. I wanted to come to Hyrule but not like this, not after going through the most torture I have ever experienced. This isn't equivalent exchange, it's unfair! I know life isn't fair or full of it, but what have I done to _ever_ deserve this?! What makes this worse is that it was done by _them_.

Those sick heartless so-

"Hey" I heard a voice say as I felt my arm lightly being squeezed, who was touching me? I turned my head and realized it was Link.

"What?" I struggled to say, still in my mental rant about how I now loathe Shadow, Ganondorf, and Vaati.

"Your name, what is it?"

"Chrysanthemum, but I prefer to be call Chris…" I added so I wouldn't be called by my full name, it's too elaborate and long. I don't even feel it matches me.

"That's a really nice name you got there…" he said. Okay, now he's treating me like a child, despite I may be acting like it and look like it I'm not.

"Would you please quit talking to me like I'm five? I'm probably not too much younger than you, you know…"

"How old are you?" he asked almost surprised by my tone of voice, he also took his hand off my shoulder. It seems he's getting the hint. I calmed down a little bit.

"How old are you?" I replied casually.

"We're all sixteen going on seventeen shortly after winter…" Wow, they look like they're eighteen.

"I'm fifteen; I'll turn sixteen during the winter after the New Year…" I said.

"Wow, you're so…short…" I pictured Ed's face from 'Fullmetal alchemist' in my head from when he's called short.

"Yeah and?" I said defensively turning my head.

"Nothing, I was just saying. Now come on, let's get you inside and get you cleaned up." he said trying to change the subject.

"Alright…" I tried standing on my own but found I couldn't, I sat too long. Link helped me up despite I wasn't done trying to get up on my own. At least he had manners. After I got up I insisted I walk myself. He let me walk on my own and limped slowly behind him, trying not to show too much pain. As I passed the others they looked dumbfounded that I didn't try hurting Link too. Somehow he calmed me down despite he's the only one out of the four who put their hands on me, I didn't give the others a chance, that's weird...

Red

Wow...not even I could calm her down or reassure her, but that was probably just because Blue was being mean again, at least I hope...I'm not scary am I? I followed directly behind Chris, I think I'm the only one besides Link who isn't mad at her, so I think it's smarter this way. Once we got to the ladder Link stopped and looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you going to be able to do this?" He asked. She hesitated and looked at the ladder, then back at him, she took in a deep breath. "Of course." she said, sounding determined to climb it. "Okay, let me know if you need help." he said. She nodded but didn't reply. She looks like a really strong girl, but I know she's probably really weak right now, she could barely walk and her run was more of a jog if that. After Link climbed to the top he moved out of the way and kneeled over and looked at Chris, she was already struggling and I could hear her breathing heavily, Link looked even more worried, she looked like she was about to give out and she was only half-way up. I quickly came up behind her and got in a position where if she fell I could catch her. When she took another step up her knee hit the wood, she grunted in pain and her legs collapsed from the exhaustion and pain. Link and I both immediately sprung into action. Link came and grabbed her arms so she wouldn't fall and I came and climbed the ladder and got behind her to support her. "We got you." I said. She just nodded and planted her feet back, Link let her climb the rest of the way up, and I moved to the side and kept one hand and foot on the ladder to give her space. As she got close he helped her up, she sighed with relief and sat back and relied on her arms to keep her up. I climbed the rest of the way followed by the others. Afterwards we went inside and Link had her sit on the couch, he told her she should probably lay down. She nodded and practically fell over on it. "Ugh..." she moaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, "This is the best part of my day right now..." she said. I smiled a little bit, she was funny.

Link

After we got inside and she lied down on the couch I went to the kitchen area and I brought her a glass of water and kneeled beside her. I smirked at the joke she made. I handed her the drink and she sat up and seemed to relax a little bit after finishing the drink. I sat next to her and I had dazed off in my own world trying to imagine where she could've came from when I thought I heard her cry. I moved closer to her and put my arms around her giving her a light hug. "What's wrong?" I said trying to calm her down. She just shook her head. "Are you hurting again?" she shook her head again, "Sad?" same response…hmm… "Are you happy?" This time she nodded with a yes while leaning her head on my shoulder, "What's made you so happy?" I was curious, starting to wonder if she had mood swings. She nodded with a no again though. "Would you like to talk later instead?" I said, she nodded. "Okay..." I held on to her tighter as I sat back up, Vio and the others had just been staring at me. Red moved next to her as well. Blue's face of surprise soon turned into a smirk though, he was giving me a teasing look. I glared at him, I knew why he was giving me that look too, great, now he'd start teasing me just because she's the first girl I've really hugged or held, or even really touched for that matter. I mean, Zelda's maybe hugged me five times…but that's about it. Vio went to the bedroom to clean up his room and Blue went to his and shut the door. Red went and got a cold rag for Chris's neck. We probably sat there for an hour. After Red came back with the rag she fell asleep.

Vio

I still didn't really trust her. However after seeing her condition and now partially understanding why she hit me I did feel a little bad for her. Either way she hit me in the head and that hurt. She seemed to be a very intriguing girl, she obviously wasn't from here. I'm very interested as to where she's from.


	10. Chapter IX

9

Jacob

I walked through our garage door and saw mom lying on the couch asleep. "Mom I'm home." I said quietly. She didn't respond…oh well.

I walked into my room only to find my DS missing…again…"CHRYSANTHEMUM…Give it back now!" I yelled from my room. "Hey!"

Why wasn't she arguing or answering? I walked over to her room and knocked; no answer. I opened the door, the lights were turned off and the room was empty. I walked back in the living room. "Hey mom, sorry to wake you up and all, but where's Chris?" She opened her eyes slowly, "What? She's back?! Chris!" She shot out of bed, "Jacob she's here?!"

"What? No, that's why I was asking, what do you mean 'she's back'?" I said, starting to freak out a bit.

"Oh…well…" she said pausing, my stomach started to churn, I was starting to panic. "Mom?" my voice cracked, "Where is she?"

Azami

It was too late, I had to explain it to him now. "Jacob, Chrysanthemum has been kidnapped…" I choked. Jacob fell to his knees. "Wh-What?! Who did it?! I SWEAR I'LL KILL THEM."

"No you won't Jacob, you aren't strong enough to kill these people."

"Who are they?"

"Look at the TV."

He looked and gasped. "What the heck happened here?!"

"This is how she was kidnapped."

"She was taken through a TV?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, through a TV."

"Mom, listen you're probably just…" I stood up.

"I'm not Jacob, if I told you the whole thing you wouldn't believe me, but your dad isn't coming home for a week. I need you to find a way to help me keep this quiet, I'm hoping to wait till he comes home to explain. I will say though if you see a man with a creepy smile here on the TV or in our house, try not to freak out and let me know ok?"

"What..." He looked at me even more concerned.

"You'd know him when you see him, you told her about the game anyways…"

"I've told her about a lot of games and there's a lot of creepy characters, I need you to be more specific mother"

"Watch your mouth." I said.

"Sorry"

"The Happy Mask Salesman."

He looked at me funny again…."Are you saying Hyrule and Termina exist?"

"Yes. Turns out that guy I mentioned who calls himself the 'Happy Mask Salesman' has known me since I was a child. He actually stalked me for a couple years."

"He did?"

"Yeah…"

"What a creeper."

"He's not as bad as you'd think though. He'll be checking in twice a week to make sure we're ok, and if he can, he'll update us on Chris."

"So Chris…she's in…Hyrule…"

"Yeah…I wonder how she's doing. I really hope she's okay..." I said...lying back down on the couch.

Chris

I was asleep, but in more of a nap stage, so I could feel and hear everything, but I couldn't really react. I felt a cold cloth being brushed lightly against my arms and my face. Then my skin felt all tingly. What the heck are they doing?

Soon afterwards I felt two strong arms lift me and carry me to a place, then I was set gently on a soft area, was this a bed? I felt a warm blanket cover my body afterwards. "Goodnight Chris…" I heard a quiet voice say. I heard footsteps and a door shut. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Man…this is crazy I can't tell if I'm happy to be here, or scared… well, as long as my family is safe I'm fi-

I heard another noise.

It sounded like the door opened again, I felt someone sit on the bed next to me, I didn't move, and I didn't open my eyes. I just lay there motionless pretending to be asleep. After a few seconds I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and my head was gently pressed against the person. "I'm sorry Chris." I heard an innocent sounding voice say. "Blue just doesn't always know how to control himself." It must've been Red. What a sweetheart, I struggled not to smile, he's so kind. "Well...goodnight..." I heard him say, soon I heard footsteps again and the quiet opening of the door and it shutting.

I found myself waking up sometime in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes and struggled to sit up, being reminded by the enormous amount of pain I felt. I also momentarily forgot where I was. The moonlight shined through the window so I could see my surroundings. I heard a light snoring. My heart stopped, I looked down off of the bed and saw Link lying on his stomach with his head towards the bed, his mouth was slightly open and his hair was a mess. I felt bad for him having to sleep on the floor, but at the same time was kind of grateful I didn't have to as I know I would be so sore it would hurt to even breathe. I was also grateful he didn't decide to sleep on the bed too, despite now that I look at it it's around a queen size.

Wow, he was certainly modest, I smirked…I had to admit, he was kind of cute when he slept, but I felt weird and I think my face was growing hot once I saw the blanket was covering from him feet to his gut, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Lovely. I quickly lie back down and fell asleep feeling like a creeper with a pit forming inside my stomach as if I had done something horrible.


	11. Chapter X

**A/N WOOHOO I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO POSTING THIS CHAPTER! :) I WENT BACK AND EDITED SOME OLD CHAPTER (I FELT UNCOMFORTABLE LEAVING THEM AS THEY WERE, SO I FIXED SOME STUFF) IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU READ THAT YOU THINK IS TOO MATURE FOR A T-RATED STORY LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX IT PLEASE! :D THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. ALSO FORGIVE ME IT'S SO SHORT!**

10

Link

I stood up and lifted her up as gently as possible. I brought her into my room and set her on my bed. Once I got her all tucked in I went and finished cleaning up the couch and the mess we'd made from cleaning up Chris's wounds. I think Red went to his room, but I wasn't sure. I decided to go ahead and get some sleep too, I went back into the room and took off my tunic and shirt. I still had my pants on though, it would be very awkward for the both of us otherwise. I went by Chris on the bed to grab a pillow and blanket. She looked so exhausted, she was curled in a small ball and the blanket was wrapped tightly. I quickly grabbed what I need fearing she'd wake up. I went and lie on the floor next to the bed. I fell asleep within five minutes of my head hitting the pillow. I was completely worn out.

Happy Mask Salesman (Yes I went there)

Everything is going as I had predicted. However, I felt like something was missing from the equation. Then I remembered, before Chrysanthemum and the Links do anything, they'll have to travel back to her world to pick up another. She'll be quite important as well, and will help aid in the fight. She's also a good problem solver. Yes, indeed she will be of great help.

Now, to think about the schedule on which I'll visit Chris's house. Hmm…today was a Saturday, and I came over, so I'll return on Tuesday, yes, Tuesdays and Saturdays. That will work. I smiled even wider, they have so much potential, but will they choose to use it? I decided to check on the other one, the girl they would pick up on their journey. When I got to her house I could see her on the computer typing away. She was writing another fan fiction for the game she wishes existed; I wonder…what exactly will be her expression when she finds out? I'm sure she will be most happy. "ASHLEE! Get off the computer and go to bed now!" Her mother yelled. "Five more minutes please mom?"

"No! Go to bed!"

"Okay…"

She saved and closed out of her writing program and went to her room to go to bed.

"Don't worry Ashlee, your time will come soon." I said, feeling slightly bad for her, she had a hard life, full of pain and sorrow. Both of these girls, their hearts filled with so much unreleased anger and pain. Chris feels rejected and left out and trapped. Ashlee feels rejected by everyone but her friends and left out, she's so depressed and lost, and the stress from her family does not help either. It indeed is very sad, maybe this journey will make them realize their self-worth and they'll find who they really are, as well as to inspire others to continue on.


	12. Chapter XI

**A/N Oi, I had to make a separate document for this, for some reason copy/paste is being stupid -_-**

**Anyways, I need name ideas! Only name that's in stone is Link's! What should Red's, Blue's, and Vio's name be? Or should I simply leave it? I need to know for the next chapter! :)**

11.

Ashlee

_What? I'm back here again? I once again heard the laugh of the Happy Mask Salesman. I turned around to see that I was correct._

_"You again?" I said_

_"Yes Ashlee, it is me. How have you been?"_

_I stopped and stared, he was talking to me like we're best buds or something._

_"I'm fine?" I said questioningly._

_"Are you?" He said his smile still remaining._

_"No, but does it matter?" _

_"Yes it does."_

_"Why does it matter how I feel?"_

_"Because whether or not you would like to admit it your feelings affect your actions and just as much as your thoughts. ."_

_"I know but why does this matter right now? Why am I here?" I said growing a little irritated._

_"You'll see in a few seconds." He said cheerfully. "Farewell for now."_

_He simply disappeared and I was left alone. Perfect. All of a sudden I started hearing voices from a distance. _

_"Hello?" I said growing a little nervous. Then I remembered what happened and who I met last time I came here. I suddenly grew excited and started running towards the source of the noise._

_'Please let it be them' I kept on repeating hopefully as I was running._

Chris

_ I was walking with the Links through a wood, none of us knew where we were, or why we were here. It was like a dream...but, it wasn't. My brain was racing with thoughts on what was going on. I knew this had to be a dream because my body wasn't feeling any pain, I wasn't hurting, sore, and according to Link I don't have so much as a scratch on me, which seemed to surprise him and the others as if they had their own consciousness and we are all sharing the same dream/illusion._

_"Hello?" A faint distant voice rang out._

_"Did you hear that?!" Red said surprised._

_"Yeah," I replied. "Where do you think it came from?"_

_"I don't know, it's weird, it appears someone is also in this abnormal state of illusion." Vio said._

_"Would you quit acting like your some big genius?" Blue replied arrogantly. "Just because you use big words and formal speech doesn't make you smart."_

_Vio stopped and looked at Blue._

_"And losing your temper and yelling at me because I use simple words your small brain can't understand makes you any better?" He calmly replied, and I swear to you if you would have seen his face, you could see the faintest smile in his eyes. I'm sure it's because he knew he would win._

_"Guys," Link intervened."Enough, now's not the time."_

_Vio nodded his head in agreement and started walking again. I quickly caught up to him and whispered quietly, _

_"Was that a smirk I saw as you were turning around?" I smiled._

_"Maybe..." he said innocently. _

_"Maybe what?" Blue butted in._

_"Maybe you should keep your nose where it belongs." Vio replied._

_I smiled and continued walking. _

_All of a sudden I thought I saw a quick movement from a distance. _

_"Link..." I said._

_"Yes" all four replied._

_I turned around, "Oh yeah..." I kind of laughed. "We probably should make names, I feel weird calling you guys by colors." And just like that I had forgotten the incident._

_I love ADD._

_"Okay what do you have in mind?" Vio said. _

_"Uhm, well Green, probably should stick to Link, because, well, he's the original. Red, hmm, Aka or Aki?"_

_"What?" He said a little confused. "Why Aka or Aki?"_

_"Well," I said starting to regret this choice "Aka is Japanese for Red, and Aki is simply a nick name to a funny character that I know. " _

_"Hmm, maybe Aki unless we decide a better name." Red said._

_"And hey what's Japanese?" Red asked, the others also looked at me curiously._

_"It's another language from my world." I said. "I find it funny that I actually know some of the colors, but not many."_

_"Ah." He still seemed confused._

_I sighed "It can be complicated, let's move on, let's see, Blue, you're pretty arrogant," _

_"HEY!" He said defensively._

_"Not like she's lying." Link said._

_Blue growled._

_"How about Derek?" _

_"Derek?" He replied in a "seriously?" tone._

_"Fine, what do you want your name to be?"_

_"I don't know! Not Derek though!"_

_"Fine, how about 'Orokana'?"_

_"Hey that sounds like a cool temporary name!" He said._

_I restrained my laughter. I would've said "baka" but it sounds too much like an insult and he would have gotten the hint. He has no idea that he just said that "brainless" or basically stupid in Japanese, sounds like a cool name._

_"What about me?" Vio said._

_"Well, Violet is a name..." I started to laugh._

_"That'll be your temporary name." I smiled, everyone else laughed._

_"Seriously?" He said. "Violet? Out of all the names you could have picked for me it had to be Violet?"_

_All of a sudden a girl showed up._

_"Oh my gosh it's you guys again!" She said happily._

_"What?" We replied. _

_"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Link said._

_Vio, oh, I mean Violet came up to me and hissed "I swear you better change my name or..." I cut him off, "Uhm, excuse me, but what do you mean by 'it's you guys again'? " I asked the girl completely blowing him off._

_"I saw you guys in my dream last night!" She said happily._

_"My name is Ashlee!"_

_"I'm Chrysanthemum." I replied, "And this is the..."_

_"The Four Sword I know!" She beamed._

_We all stopped and stared._

_"How do you know who we are?" Link said._

_"Well..." She started but her voice faded out, and soon everything disappeared._

I woke up.

"What?" I mumbled quietly as I started to wake up.

"What's wrong?" I heard Link say.

"I had a weird dream..." I said.

"Same, we were in the woods, all five of us and then..."

"We ran into this girl named 'Ashlee'?" I finished his sentence.

"Yeah."

"I bet the others had the same dream." I said

"Probably."

Vio came in through the door. Or rather he barged in.

"Violet?!" He said agitated. I guess he took it pretty seriously, I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah I'm thinking we all had it." Link said snickering.


End file.
